National Coal Board
The National Coal Board (NCB) was the statutory corporation created to run the nationalised coal mining industry in the United Kingdom. Set up under the Coal Industry Nationalisation Act 1946, it took over the United Kingdom's collieries on "vesting day", 1 January 1947. In 1987 the NCB was renamed the British Coal Corporation, and its assets were subsequently privatised. Many NCB Sites had internal and linking Railway systems of various gauges. Locomotives Due to the large amount of coal that needed to be moved, many NBC sites had railways. For Example: NOTE: Many of the locomotives are of the Austerity Type *'Allerton Bywater Colliery '(W/No. 8561 of 1978) *'Agecroft Colliery '(W/No. 2745 of 1945) *'Astley Green, Ladysmith & Bickershaw collieries '(W/No. 3696 of 1950) *'Betteshanger Colliery' (W/No. 1754 of 1943Industrial Locomotives and Railways of the South and West of England, Chapter 1, ISBN 978-1-4456-4920-7, W/No. 9627 of 1957Industrial Locomotives and Railways of the South and West of England, Chapter 1, ISBN 978-1-4456-4920-7, No. 12131Industrial Locomotives and Railways of the South and West of England, Chapter 1, ISBN 978-1-4456-4920-7) *'Bersham Colliery' (W/No. 1935 of 1937http://www.ribblesteam.org.uk/exhibits/steam/42-peckett-1935-1937-hornet) *'Black Park Colliery '(W/No. 1935 of 1937http://www.ribblesteam.org.uk/exhibits/steam/42-peckett-1935-1937-hornet) *'Bold Colliery' (W/No. 3153 of 1944) *'Cadeby Main Colliery '(W/No. 3890 of 1964) *'Castlebridge Colliery '(W/No. 8561 of 1978) *'Chislet Colliery' (W/No. 2498 of 1951http://www.brc-stockbook.co.uk/chislet.htm) *'Ellington Colliery '(W/No. 9227 of 1986, W/No. DM1274 of 1964) *'Featherstone Colliery' (W/No. 2746 of 1944) *'Foxfield Colliery '(W/No. 1754 of 1943Industrial Locomotives and Railways of the South and West of England, Chapter 1, ISBN 978-1-4456-4920-7) *'Geest Company '(W/No. 2682 of 1942) *'Glasshoughton Colliery' (W/No. 3855 of 1955) *'Graig Methyr Colliery '(W/No. 3946 of 1956) *'Haig Collery' (W/No. 3698 of 1950) *'Haunchwood Colliery '(W/No. 1883 of 1922, W/No. 24564 of 1939) *'Harworth Colliery' (W/No. 2110 of 1950http://www.rocks-by-rail.org/exhibit/p-2110-welbeck-no-6/) *'Holly Bank Colliery' (W/No. 1752 of 1943) *'Kimerston Colliery '(W/No. 1684 of 1931, W/No. 1788 of 1929Industrial Locomotives and Railways of the South and West of England, Chapter 1, ISBN 978-1-4456-4920-7) *'Ladysmith washery '(W/No. 3698 of 1950) *'Lea Hall Colliery '(W/No. D1120 of 1966) *'Littleton Colliery' (W/No. 1752 of 1943) *'Maesteg washery '(W/No. 2890 of 1943) *'Markham Main Colliery '(W/No. 3782 of 1953) *'Mountain Ash Colliery' (W/No. 1859 of 1932https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Peckett_and_Sons_railway_locomotives) *'Newdigate Colliery '(W/No. 24564 of 1939) *'Newmarket Colliery' (W/No. 1884 of 1944) *'Niddrie Collieries '(W/No. 1833 of 1924) *'Norton Hill Colliery' (W/No. 1684 of 1931Industrial Locomotives and Railways of the South and West of England, Chapter 1, ISBN 978-1-4456-4920-7) *'Pye Hill Colliery '(W/No. 1493 of 1925) *'Savile Colliery '(W/No. 3855 of 1955) *'Seham Colliery '(W/No. DM1366 of 1965) *'Snowdown Colliery '(W/No. 1971 of 1927Industrial Locomotives and Railways of the South and West of England, Chapter 1, ISBN 978-1-4456-4920-7, W/No. 2004 of 1917Industrial Locomotives and Railways of the South and West of England, Chapter 1, ISBN 978-1-4456-4920-7, W/No. 2064 of 1931Industrial Locomotives and Railways of the South and West of England, Chapter 1, ISBN 978-1-4456-4920-7, W/No. 3825 of 1954Industrial Locomotives and Railways of the South and West of England, Chapter 1, ISBN 978-1-4456-4920-7, W/No. 416002 of 1952, No. 12131Industrial Locomotives and Railways of the South and West of England, Chapter 1, ISBN 978-1-4456-4920-7) *'South Kirby Colliery' (W/No. 1954 of 1939) *'Tilmastone Colliery' (W/No. 4679 of 1955Industrial Locomotives and Railways of the South and West of England, Chapter 1, ISBN 978-1-4456-4920-7, W/No. DM686 of 1948Industrial Locomotives and Railways of the South and West of England, Chapter 1, ISBN 978-1-4456-4920-7) *'Welbeck Colliey '(W/No. 2110 of 1950http://www.rocks-by-rail.org/exhibit/p-2110-welbeck-no-6/) *'Wheldale Colliery' (W/No. 6685 of 1968) *'Writhlington Colliery '(W/No. 1788 of 1929Industrial Locomotives and Railways of the South and West of England, Gordon Edgar, ISBN 978-1-4456-4920-7) Miscellaneous Locomotives * W/No. 2274 of 1949 * W/No. 2369 * W/No. 1245 of 1911 References